Nightmare Turns Reality
by Oceanic815
Summary: Sawyers growing up with a disease that makes him hallucinate the events of his future... Skate in flashfowards


**A/N: Please Please review! Tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST**

_Victim of Frasicone may become delirious; victim of disease may think everyone will turn against him._

_Note to Mrs. Ford from Dr. Livingston: Sawyer seems to be doing better. He is beginning to learn to trust me. He told me he felt as if you and all your family members were against him. Did you ever imply that no one liked him before? He seems to believe that he is alone in this world and he has nowhere to turn. Although, he is progressing in his treatment, he still needs many physiological sessions to improve his thinking._

_A young Sawyer sat a table in a little room._

_It was full of games but he really never seemed to have any interest in them. Dr. Livingston had told him he'd be back soon._

_To Sawyer he had been gone to long. _

_He left me he thought, I knew I couldn't trust him, he has turned against me too. _

_Dr Livingston walked into the room. _

_Sawyer looked relieved._

_"Hey Buddy" Dr Livingston said. _

_Sawyer looked up at him, and said,_

_"Hi" He never seemed to have much to say._

_Usually 8-year-old boys can't keep their mouth shut for more than 2 minutes. _

_Dr. Livingston didn't know what to say or do at this moment he would never give up hope, but as of now Sawyer was refusing to do certain parts of his treatment. _

_Sawyer was starting to have one of his headaches again. _

_That's what happened when the others were coming. _

_"I don't want them to come back again!" Sawyer yelled. _

_Dr. Livingston ran over to Sawyer. _

_"Ok, buddy calm down, if you tell them to leave, they'll go away for a little while." He said. _

_Sawyer sat down, he felt as if a huge truck were rolling back and forth over his head._

_"No they won't leave!" Sawyer yelled. "They're taking me back, no don't let them take me back!" Sawyer screamed. _

_"Sawyer try to make them go away, tell them to leave, tell them to leave your mind" _

_Sawyer couldn't stop it this time, they were coming back and their was no stopping them._

_Sawyer passed out. _

_Dr Livingston picked him up and ran outside and called 911. That was all he could do right now, when Sawyer awoke he would be in shock, and now he needed medical treatment._

_Sawyer woke up in the same cage he did every time this happened. _

_The same cage same place, same time, and the same people. _

_Picket ran over to the cage. Sawyer didn't like Picket very much; he was mean and messed with his head. _

_"Tom Sawyer! That's the one that's going make your father kill your mom isn't it?" Picket screamed in his face._

_Sawyer never knew what Picket was talking about; he talked as if what he said was going to happen, not something that already had. _

_Sawyer tried to make Picket disappear when he really tried he could control what happened during these horrible times. _

_This time Picket wasn't going anywhere. Picket was Sawyers age; he was tall though. He was rude, mean, and obnoxious. _

_Picket ran over to the other cage across from Sawyers. There was always the same girl in it. _

_Sawyer never seemed to be able to communicate with her. It seemed as if his dream wouldn't not let him. _

_Picket sang this to the young girls face, "You're going to blow up your step-dad" over and over again. _

_Sawyer could see her yelling at Picket, but he could never hear her. Sawyer hated Picket, but most of all he hated Colleen. _

_She was a little Devil. _

_Picket's girlfriend, that's who she was, she was a sidekick to Picket. _

_It was worse when they were together. _

_Colleen began to walk over to Sawyer when "he" appeared. "He" was a scary man, Sawyer never learned his name, and he could never forget his face no matter how much he wanted to. "He" would always open the cage drag Sawyer out and kick him till it was hard to breathe. "He" would then take Sawyer into a room; it was basically two rooms separated by glass. _

_He saw a young man, sitting on top of a medal table. This was the first time anyone had ever been in the room with him. _

_The young man screamed and yelled as loud as he could, he screamed Sawyers name. _

_He didn't know this kid; he had never seen him in his dreams once, or on earth. _

_Where did he come from, he looked at Sawyer as if he knew him. Which scared Sawyer half to death. _

_Sawyer suddenly heard himself blurt out Jack. He had never known someone's name in one of his dreams. Not on his own anyway. _

_He would pick it up, while he listened to the others talk. _

_Jack screamed and hollered. Sawyer was still in astonishment. "He" left the room, so it was only Sawyer and Jack in the room separated by the glass window. _

_They were about the same age; maybe Jack was a little older._

_Jack motioned Sawyer to come closer to the glass. _

_Sawyer did so, he was so used to doing what he was told now, that he didn't know any other way._

_"Sawyer listen to me" Jack said. _

_Sawyer was now listening intently. _

_"Sawyer, you can get out of this, you need to try your hardest and do what ever you can to escape. You have a strong mind stronger than mind. I am stuck here forever now, I waited to long and now I have no escape. You and the girl in the cage across from you. You need to leave. You better do it now. While you still can. While your mind is strong, or you'll end up like me confined to this room, with nothing to do but talk to Juliet." _

_"Juliet?" Sawyer asked. _

_"Never mind that. Get out of here. Run, what you have in your mind is stronger then the guy who walked you in. You could walk through walls if you tried." Jack said ignoring the Juliet question._

_Sawyer went to the door. Jack shook his head. _

_"Try the wall," he said. _

_Sawyer placed his hand on the wall, and it turned into a weird looking liquid. He looked back at Jack looking half scared half as if he felt on top of the world. _

_"Thanks" there wasn't anything else to say. Sawyer jumped through the wall. Before he knew it, he was outside, he ran to the cage where the girl was and pulled him self through the bars. _

_"Come, on we got to get out of here" _

_Sawyer had now seen her close up for the first time. Man, was she beautiful. It was also the first time she had seen Sawyer. Boy, was he cute, she thought. _

_Kate looked as if she knew this day would come. Picket came out of the shadows. _

_"Hey, Leaving so soon?" Picket said throwing a punch at Sawyer. _

_Sawyer stopped him with some type of force and threw him into a tree. _

_Colleen didn't dare pick a fight now she ran aver to Picket and tried to help him. _

_Sawyer and the girl ran out of the woods where they say a never-ending ocean. _

_She took Sawyer by the hands, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Listen to me, when you wake up I wont be with you, your going to have to promise me your going to remember, what I'm about to tell you right now. _

_Sawyer nodded_

_"This is where I Live, when you wake up out of this place come and find me. I live in Winchester 149Dharma Ave. Ok? Come and find me. Everything will be explained there. Do you promise?" She asked. _

_"Sure thing, Freckles" Sawyer said._

_He seemed to have become a new guy in his dream, but he knew when he woke he'd be powerless once again._

_Sawyer woke up, he was in the hospital, in an empty room, and he felt different. _

_He had to go find Freckles he promised and no matter what he would never break his promise to her. He might have only talked to her for a minute but he knew if he didn't find her, something terrible was going to happen. He could feel it. _

_She lived in Winchester,Sawyer knew where that was. She lived on...Oh my God he couldn't remember the number for the life of him. She lived on Dharma Ave… ah yes he remembered now 149. Thank God. He would soon be talking to the girl of his dreams. (She was in his dreamsgirl of his dreams)_


End file.
